Egoraptor
Entrance Grep-Trance Arin is seen lying on the ground of the battlefield, and then gets up. Special Attacks Neutral B - Poke-Awesome Arin gets out one of his two Pokémon. One of them then fights alongside him. With Pikachu, you can press B for a quick jolt of electricity to unleash upon the opponent. You can hold down B to create a high-charged attack which disables your movement and leads to Pikachu getting knocked out. Venusaur doesn't have a move that's accessed by just tapping B, but it still has a move, which is solar beam. Upon holding B, Venusaur charges up his solar energy and then shoots the beam forth. As it charges up the beam, Arin can move around, but Venusaur is immobile. Either Pokemon can be KO'd, leaving you to wait a mere 15 seconds to summon either one again. Side B - Hot Pepper Gaming Arin gets out a red hot chili pepper. While he has it out, you have 2 options on what to do with it. The first one is eating it, which grants twice the power and speed. However, this can damage you at a constant rate for 10 seconds. The second option is to throw it to an opponent, giving the same effect. Up B - Suzy the Goose Arin flies upward while holding onto Suzy. The recovery lasts for 2 seconds. Down B - I Got 'Ice Hair Arin appears wearing a cute hat similar to what Kirby wears in Kirby Super Star when he has the ice power. While it's on, his standard attacks have a 25% chance of freezing the opponent. Upon moving down and pressing B again, he can perforn the freeze attack, automatically freezing the opponent. You'll revert back to normal after 20 seconds pass. Final Smash - Drool of Fats Arin appears wearing a brown cloak similar to the one worn by Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. With the force, he grabs a nearby lightsaber with a green crystal inside it and then unleashes the blade. His attacks are then able to deal 5x the impact. Also, all his special attacks take a backseat to his use of the force. After you've KO'd the whole competition or 20 seconds have passed, Arin reverts back to normal. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aaaah!" KOSFX2: "Aaaaugh!" Star KOSFX: "OH MY GOOOOOOD!" Screen KOSFX: "Fuck!" Taunts Up: *gets out two lightsabers and screams* Sd: *gets out a picture* "Do yo remember the birds and bees!? What are you, some faggot that reads Dr. Seuss!?" Dn: "You want to know what kind of man I am?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *screams* 2. *goes up to the screen and looks at the bottom left hand corner* 3. "I'm getting the fuck out of here!" *does so* "I'm out, motherfucker!" 4. (vs. JonTron) "My win! My ''win'''''! Arin wins, Silver wins, Sonic wins!" Failure/Clap: Collapsed onto the ground Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Grumps Category:Sequeletis Category:Multiple Chins Category:Funny Characters Category:Grumps Category:Angry Characters Category:YouTube Category:Young Adult Category:Beard Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Video Game Reviewers Category:Cartoonist Category:Newgrounds Category:Lawl X Category:Playstation Lawl Stars Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Egoraptor Category:Actor Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Rick and Morty Category:Starbomb Category:People who Scream alot Category:Characters Who Laugh A Lot Category:Voice Actor